A Hope in the Darkness
by Zatsuki-N
Summary: Dalam gelap gulita dan hening yang meraja, mungkinkah aku bisa melihat senyummu lagi? / Kanda-Hitomi / Warning: semi-cannon, based on chapter 217


Cyanfive di sini~

Setelah melancong di fandom Fairy Tail Indo, aku mau coba 'peruntungan' di fandom C:BIndo. Ini salah satu manga ter-dahsyat yang pernah kubaca. Sayang sekali, archive di fandom ini sangat sedikit :(

Karena itu, aku mau meramaikan fandom ini dengan ini dengan fic-ku. Ya... mungkin ini baru fic pertama, tapi kalau banyak peminatnya, aku akan terus berkarya di fandom ini^.^

* * *

**Disclaimer:** CØDE:BREAKER and other properties isn't mine, but Akimine Kamijyo's. I only borrow its character and add some plot.

**Pair:** Kanda x Hitomi

**Warning(s)**: Semi-cannon (based on chapter 217), full Kanda P.O.V, maybe OOC, misstypo.

.

BIG NO FOR SARA! It's just _FICTION_, not religion subject.

.

Happy Reading^^

* * *

Hitam.

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya warna itu yang dapat kulihat.

Di sini benar-benar sepi. Bahkan, aku tak tahu di mana ini. Ah, tapi, apa peduliku? Toh, aku sudah tahu bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya.

Mati. Dengan kata lain, meninggalkan dunia fana ini dan menuju dunia baru yang abadi. Dunia tempat jiwa-jiwa yang telah terpisah dari raganya bernaung di dalamnya.

Aku menutup kedua mataku. Mati, ya... aku tak menyangka kalau aku akan mati di usia segini. Aku bahkan belum berkeluarga. Apa kata orangtuaku di alam sana nanti?

Haha, sungguh konyol. Memangnya, aku masih bisa bertemu dengan mereka? Mereka yang mati dibunuh dalam keadaan suci itu pasti ada di surga. Menikmati segala kemewahan hakiki di sana.

Sedangkan aku?

Senyum miris perlahan terulum di bibirku. Surga, ya... bagi seseorang yang melindungi 'iblis' sepertiku, tempat itu nampaknya begitu tabu. Neraka sudah pasti menjadi destinasiku.

Namun, aku tidak kecewa. Ini pekerjaan yang dengan mantap kupilih, walau aku tahu seberat apa beban yang harus kutanggung karenanya. Tapi, jika dibandingkan dengan beban para CØDE:BREAKER yang kulindungi, rasanya 'beban' pekerjaanku tidak pantas disebut 'beban'.

Senyum mirisku bertambah lebar. Aku sudah tahu itu, tapi justru menambah beban Yuuki-san. Padahal, kalau aku tidak menggantikannya untuk jatuh ke jurang hitam yang entah berujung atau tidak ini, mungkin Yuuki-san tidak perlu menanggung beban lebih lama lagi karena predikatnya sebagai CØDE:03. Dia pun bisa beristirahat dengan tenang...

... tapi, apa benar begitu? Dia 'iblis', tentu dia juga akan masuk neraka sama sepertiku, kan? Kalau memang nantinya dia akan kembali ke tempat di mana kejahatan dan kekejian berkumpul, bukankah lebih baik jika dia meneruskan hidupnya?

"_Apa alasanmu menjadi seorang agen?"_

Kata-kata Yuuki-san saat itu kembali terngiang dalam benakku, membuatku semakin percaya pada pilihanku. Lalu, bayangan_mu_ tiba-tiba saja muncul. _Kau_ seolah berada dalam bocah itu, walau ragamu telah tiada.

Ah, _kau_... apa kabar_mu_? Sudah lama aku tak melihat_mu_, dan _kau_ tahu? Aku sungguh merindukan_mu_, wahai pahlawanku satu-satunya.

Hei, aku sudah mati, kan? Tempat tujuan kita sama, bukan? Apa itu berarti, aku bisa melihat_mu_? Melihat_mu_ dengan senyum secerah mentari, yang membuat bunga semangatku untuk terus menjalani hidup merekah?

Aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu ...

"Bukalah matamu, Kanda. Aku ada di sini."

_DEG!_

Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak. Oke, itu simile yang hiperbola. Rasanya wajar jika orang yang mati sepertiku jantungnya berhenti berdetak, kan?

Baiklah, abaikan saja soal jantungku yang entah benar-benar berhenti berdetak atau tidak. Aku hanya kaget ketika mendengar suara bariton-_nya_ memanggil namaku. Tunggu, apa benar itu suara_nya_?

Tanpa menunggu perintahnya untuk kedua kalinya, aku lantas membuka mataku. Manik _hazel_-ku mencoba mencari sumber suara, tapi yang kudapat hanya gelap gulita.

"Hitomi-san?" Aku mencoba membuka suara, berharap ada yang menyahut panggilanku.

"Aku di sini, Kanda," jawab suara yang sama itu dari belakangku.

Aku menoleh, dan sebuah cahaya yang teramat silau menyambutku. Cahaya itu berjalan mendekatiku. Semakin dekat jarak cahaya itu dariku, maka semakin pudar pula cahaya itu. Lalu, dua hal aneh yang baru kusadari. Aku berhenti terjun dari ketinggian, dan posisiku yang tadinya terbalik—kaki di atas dan kepala di bawah—kini telah kembali ke normal.

Kucoba memfokuskan pandanganku dengan menyipitkan mata. Samar-samar, kutangkap sosok pria bertubuh kekar dan berambut sehitam area di sekitarku.

Demi _Kami-sama_, sosok itu benar-benar _dia_!

"Hitomi-san!" pekikku girang.

Dia tersenyum. Senyumnya benar-benar persis seperti waktu itu; senyum yang sangat kuharapkan untuk bisa kulihat lagi. Dan sekarang, harapanku itu terkabul!

"Hai, Kanda. Sudah lama ya, kita tidak bertemu," ucapnya.

"Ya... sudah lama sekali sejak hari itu," sahutku, sambil menyeka air mata yang mulai menggenangi pelupuk mataku.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau yang pertama menyusulku. Ceritakanlah, apa yang terjadi?"

Aku mengangguk. Lalu kuceritakan apa yang sedang dialami oleh Sakura-san, Master, dan yang lain hingga aku bisa menyusul Hitomi-san lebih awal. Sedangkan Hitomi-san mendengar ceritaku baik-baik—sesekali menyela untuk bertanya jika ada hal yang menurutnya tidak kuceritakan dengan detail.

Ketika cerita kuakhiri, dia mengedarkan pandangannya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Pikirannya seolah melayang entah kemana. Jengah dengan keheningan yang mendominasi, akhirnya kutanyakan hal yang sejak tadi menggelitik pikiranku.

"Hitomi-san, kalau boleh tahu, di mana ini? Apa ini di neraka? Kalau memang di neraka, mengapa tubuh kita masih utuh seperti di dunia? Aku juga tidak melihat atau mendengar suara jeritan dan penyiksaan di sini."

Dia tersenyum geli sebelum menjawab, "Jelas saja kau tak melihatnya. Ini bukan neraka, Kanda."

"Kalau begitu, di mana ini?" tanyaku lagi. Jujur, aku sedikit jengkel karena merasa dipermainkan olehnya.

"Entahlah, tapi ... kalau kau sebegitu ingin tahu nama tempat ini, sebut saja Halte."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena..." Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ekspresinya mendadak berubah menjadi lebih serius. "... inilah tempat menunggu keputusan yang akan membawamu menuju neraka atau surga."

Aku terkesiap. Setelah mendengarnya, semakin banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi otakku. "Lantas... mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Karena aku menunggu—tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya, mengharapkan seseorang untuk pergi bersamaku menuju tempat pemberhentian yang terakhir."

"Siapa orang itu?"

Hitomi lagi-lagi tersenyum. Bukan senyum geli seperti yang tadi dia tujukan padaku, tapi senyum tulus yang menenteramkan hati seorang perempuan sepertiku.

Lalu... entah kenapa bersama dengan senyum itu, kalbuku mendadak dipenuhi oleh suatu euforia.

"Orang itu adalah kau, Kanda."

Pupil mataku membesar. Dan, sekali lagi, cairan bening menggenangi pelupuk mataku.

"Aku?"

Dia mengangguk. Sungguh, tak dapat kutahan lagi airmata ini agar tak meluncur di atas pipiku. Sambil terisak, aku berkata, "Kupikir, selama ini aku hanya bermimpi mendengar kata-kata semanis itu darimu. Kau tahu, semenjak kau mengimbau padaku agar tidak jatuh cinta pada CØDE:BREAKER, aku berusaha untuk melupakan perasaan ini, karena kupikir itu adalah jawaban tidak langsung darimu untuk menolakku."

Samar-samar kulihat semburat warna merah muda di pipinya—tunggu, apa? Hei, apa aku tidak salah, melihat orang sekeras dirinya _blushing_?

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu saat itu. Aku bilang begitu justru demi kebaikanmu," ujarnya. "Tapi, Kanda, kau tak perlu mengingat kata-kata itu lagi, karena sekarang, keadaannya sudah berbeda."

Telapak tangannya yang besar lalu beranjak ke pipiku untuk menghapus airmataku. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Kanda. Sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Maaf karena aku baru mengatakannya sekarang."

"Itu bukan masalah, Hitomi-san. Yang terpenting, aku senang karena kau membalas perasaanku."

"Emm, Kanda."

"Ya?"

"Panggil aku 'Hitomi' saja, tak usah pakai embel-embel '-san'."

"Eh? Boleh?" tanyaku, dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu. Apa yang tidak boleh untuk Kanda-ku yang tercinta ini?"

Pipiku memanas mendengarnya. Kualihkan mataku dari iris kelabunya, seraya berkata lirih, "Gombal, ah."

"Sesekali gombal nggak apa-apa, kan?" katanya sambil terkekeh. Telapak tangannya yang besar lalu menggamit telapak tanganku. "Nah, Kanda. Apa kau siap untuk pergi menuju pemberhentian terakhir?"

Kuhapus airmataku dengan tanganku yang bebas dari genggamannya. Dengan mantap, aku menjawab. "Ya, aku sudah siap."

"Kalau begitu ... ayo, kita berangkat."

Aku mengangguk. Kurasakan angin dingin yang berhembus di belakang kami. Lalu, kaki kami perlahan melangkah tanpa komando otak kami, mengikuti ke mana angin itu berhembus.

Lidah api dan orang-orang yang disiksa tanpa ampun kembali memenuhi pikiranku. Kalau boleh memilih, aku tentu tidak mau menjadi bagian dari tempat terkutuk itu. Namun, aku tahu aku tak dapat lari lagi.

Lagipula ... aku tidak sendiri. Ada _dia_ di sampingku. _Dia_ yang tetap tegar walau tahu siksaan untuknya mungkin lebih berat ketimbang siksaan untukku.

Entah kenapa, bobot tubuhku semakin lama semakin terasa ringan. Mungkin, ini pertanda kalau jiwaku semakin terlepas dari tubuh padatku. Mungkin juga, sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di tempat itu. Ah, tapi, apa peduliku? Asalkan dia tetap di sampingku, aku tak akan ragu.

Benar, aku tak akan ragu menuju tempat itu. Pemberhentian terakhir bagi jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat dalam kegelapan, yang tak lain adalah …

.

.

Neraka.

-oOooOo-

Huaa, romance-nya maksa banget, ya... T.T

Ini fic romance pertamaku, sih. Entah kesambet jin apa sampe kepikiran buat fic romance, padahal udah tahu kalo aku paling gak jago buat fic dgn genre ini...

Fic ini sendiri terinspirasi dari chapter 217. Sedih banget lho pas baca chapter itu :(

Tapi, sisi baiknya, Kanda akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan Hitomi di dunia sana! #ah masa? Sok tahu deh...

Lebih sedih lagi pas mau nambahin karakter C:B, ternyata gak ada nama Kanda. Argh, FFn gimana, sih?! Padahal dia itu kan salah satu karakter yang penting, masa' dilupakan?! .

Baiklah, sebelum panjang curhatannya melebihi panjang fic, Cyan sudahi dulu, deh, curhatannya. Akhir kata, jangan lupa kasih review, ya! Maklum, author baru, nih... butuh banget review buat perbaikan fic kedepannya.

Jaa!

~cyanfive98


End file.
